A Winters MidNight
by WayRay
Summary: A quick 2k oneshot.Hope you like it.


A Winters Mid-Night

Written for SillySmillies challange

" The thing about women Naruto" Shikamaru continued his almost heated lecture with Naruto. It was strange, Naruto couldn't recall Shikamaru ever being so…intense, and he chuckled to himself , earning a frown and a lazy glance from the pineapple haired shinobi. " Laugh now if you want, but one day your going to be pulling at your hair, trying to figure them out." Naruto could guess at why Shikamaru was so adamant on giving his two bits, but he didn't see what Shikamaru saw in Temari. The only time Naruto had actually seen Temari with Shikamaru, she was the one pulling hair, that and shouting, more recently, however throwing snowballs at him.

Stretching out his legs, as he sat on the bench Naruto rubbed his hands together for warmth and patted his friends shoulder, who had now seemed to go on arguing with himself about the subject and had fully set his mind to work. " Well, if there is anyone who can figure them out, it would be you." Shikamaru looked up almost like he had forgotten Naruto was even there. " Hmm? Yeah, I don't think any man will ever understand them Naruto." Shikamaru stood to see his friend off, but Naruto was already tearing off down the street half sliding down it whenever he hit a patch of snow or ice. "Whats so hard to understand about women!" The voice came from behind Shikamaru and it was nearly as cold as the ice-sickles that started to form in his chest. " What! Temari! I uh, did you get everything you needed?" The sand shinobi scowled and pushed a bag into Shikamaru's arms. " Of course I got everything! I wouldn't be outside if I wasn't done shopping!" " W-Wait, Temari! Where are you going! Temari! Temari these! These are yours!"

Naruto had lost track of the time as the sun began to ark down the sky. Most of the day he had spent chatting idly with someone here, one there or a group somewhere else and he was finally coming to his house. The building complex was located almost in the center of the city, and was several stories high giving him a view in which he had often watched over the village from. It was different looking up at where he would, no doubt be looking back out over konoha from. It was so strange now that he had really begun to think about it as he went walking, and he bumped into someone shuffling her feet just a bit slower. " Ah! I'm sorry here, can I help you up." Naruto reached out a hand to the girl that he had almost walked over. " Hinata! Im sorry, I didn't even see you there, I was so busy thinking I forgot to look where I was going."

Hinata looked up form the cobble stone street. She was flushed as always. Naruto didn't think he could remember a time when she wasn't, although everyone said she was only like that around him. " N-Naruto, No its my fault, I was walking by, and you weren't around- I-I-I wasn't looking where I was going either, so it just as much as my fault." Hinata grabbed onto his hand and Naruto helped pull her up. Brushing snow off her bottom and the back of her pants where she had fallen, the Hyuga heir went on straightening clothes that didn't need straitening, and wiping an invisible substance off the palms of her hands, most likely sweat even with the cold closing in around her. " Im sorry Naruto, It was my fault."

Naruto scratched at the back of his head through his hair. Hinata was always genuine. " Relax Hinata. I was in a half daze when I bumped into you, its definitely my fault." The yellow haired ninja proceeded to go on. Talking about who he had seen that day, and how Shikamaru, Lee and the rest of the gang were doing. Hinata didn't mind, she and Naruto never really talked and she liked listening to him. He had such a charisma about him, and she knew he would never give up once he had picked out a task and set his mind to it. In some ways she wished she could be more like Naruto. At the moment, she thought she might enjoy the scarf he had wrapped around him at the moment.

" Hinata. Hinata! Can you hear me? Do you want to go inside where its warm? Hinata!" Starteled suddenly at being pulled out of her merry thoughts Hinata blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. " Yes… uh, I mean, I would like to but I need to take this to Kurinai Sensei." Hinata motioned to a small bag propped against her feet at her side. " She's having her baby soon and I got her a few things." Hinata would have jumped at the chance to spend more time with Naruto any other time, but she did really need to take the things over there, well not literally jumping but close to it.

" That's great Hinata. So Kurinai is finally going to have her baby. I was wondering when she would. Konohamaru didn't mention it and I guess it must have slipped my mind." Hinata nodded. "She's due any week now." Reaching down to pick up the bag Naruto went to hand it over to Hinata but stopped for a moment. " Hey do you mind if I tag along. Its still a bit of a walk to Kurinia's place and im not doing anything better."

"No, n-not at all. I would appreciate the company." Hand in hand, well at least with Hinata wishing it was so, the pair walked down the blustery street toward the soon to be mothers residence. The door to her house was painted yellow and the surrounding building a heavy green. It was a homey home.

Shortly after a light rapping at the door, done by Hinata, it opened and Kurinai stood in the doorway. Greeting them, and quickly motioning them inside out of the cold. " Its good to see you Sensei, its been to long." " It hasn't been that long Hinata." The red eyed woman went on. "if you go on like that, I cant imagine what Kiba will say." The woman chuckled holding her belly as she did. " You know Shikamaru comes around a lot. I think he's checking up on me."

Naruto watched and listened as the student and sensei conversed. Hinata said she didn't mind but somehow it didn't feel right to him if he were to interrupt. "So you and Naruto are finally seeing each other. I thought you would have dated and moved on by the time you were this old but I guess you were always to shy to speak up Hinata." Naruto nearly choked on his tongue and he couldn't catch Hinata's reaction. "W-What are you! I don't , I don't know what you mean Sensei! W-Why would you say something like that!"

Kurinia's collored a bit, and sipped at what appeared to be a cup of tea resting on an end table next to her. " Im sorry, you know pregnant women never really realize what might come out of there mouths until they've already spoken."

After Hinata managed to say something again, the two continued on talking, It wasn't before long that they were saying their goodbyes and had brainstormed and entire book worth of names that Naruto and Hinata stepped out into the chill air.

Naruto's breath formed a fog at his mouth as they walked from Kurinais' in the night. " I don't think I've ever seen you talk that much my entire life Hinata." Naruto nudged at her as they walked." Hinata began to say something, Naruto could'nt make it our over the rumbling of his empty belly though. "Sorry, ah, Do you want to get something to eat, my treat."

It was strange, Hinata had just been about to ask the same thing when Naruto's stomach let its anger be heard. " I would like that, Naruto." Naruto grinned back at Hinata and She couldn't help but smile back. " I would take you to meet Teuchi at Ichiraku but they wouldn't be open this late." Hinata walked along side Naruto for a bit further as they brainstormed places they could eat. Eventually she stepped a bit closer and looked up to Naruto who just grinned back. " I think that sounds good Naruto." She said through a smile of her own. " Then Itaro's it is!." Naruto grabbed hold of Hinatas hand and drug her for a few steps before she managed to pick up her feet and rush through the cold with him.

Itaro's was a late-night dinner, Mostly used by locals and popular with couples among the leaf village. However with the chill in the air it lacked a bit of the buzz around it and the tender saw to them right away. Shortly after taking their order the tender, who just happened to actually be Itaro brought out a basket of breaded mushrooms. " This is on the house, now you understand." He said as he set the basket down between them. "ive been around long enough, not to long though, that ive considered retiring, but its kids like yourself that keep pushing back that date for me. Now you enjoy those, and make sure you bring her back here, you hear." The owner had a bit of a rough side to him but Hinata could see why this place was as popular as it was. Then as she took a bite of the breaded mushrooms, she found another. The flavor was great and the breading added a homey taste to the unique blend. From the smile on Naruto's face she could tell he like them as well as he looked across the table at her.

From there Hinata could feel herself loosen up a bit, and Naruto seemed to relax as well. When their orders came out, Itaro bringing them out himself, he set them down off to the side and let the two continue with their conversation without interrupting. Several hours later Hinata found herself picking at what was left of the fish she had ordered and Naruto had grabbed one of the last two mushrooms and Hinata quickly took the last one smiling as she popped it into her mouth. Looking around Hinata noticed most the kitchen was quite, only Itaro himself was working in the back polishing down the stoves and cooking ware from the looks of it, and when Naruto set the bill and tips down after carrying the empty trays over to the waste basket near the edge of the bar, Hinata almost wanted stop him as he did. Saying their good byes to Itaro, Hinata made a mental note to stop back in again, and to make sure she brought Naruto along with her.

Outside once again, Hinata took hold of Naruto this time, twining her arms around his they walked through the village toward nowhere in particular that she could tell. The cold was creeping through her clothes and she pressed a bit closer to Naruto who did not object.

" we should do this again." Hinata managed to get out, her voice almost inaudible. " yeah, I would like that Hinata." The night went on and when they arrived outside the Hyuga compound Hinata held onto Naruto a bit longer before she let him. " Maybe ill see you t-tomorrow?" Naruto tilted his head at her. He had such a funny grin on. " ill see you before then, hows that sound." Hinata smiled at him. Naruto just made her feel so warm. So much so, that she didn't realize what he had meant. " O-O My-gosh ! Its late my father will be so worried." Quickly saying her goodbye Hinata went to run the rest of the way home but Naruto caught her hand. " You wont stay? That's to bad because, isn't there usually a kiss before you leave?… Hinata. Hinata! Aww man, Hinata. Are you okay? Why'd you have to go and faint now?"


End file.
